Users are increasingly utilizing World Wide Web (web) browsers to access a growing variety of web pages via the Internet. When a client device, such as a personal computer, uses a web browser to download a web page, the client device often has to download various files, such as images, for the web page. When the client device downloads the web page again at a later time, the client device often has to again download the same various files. Downloading and re-downloading files for web pages may take a considerable amount of time, particularly when slow Internet connections are used. As a result, a quality of experience of a user, of the client device, suffers.